LOVE SQUARE
by adventurego125
Summary: this story that marcy, FP, and PB are in love with finn. but why? find out at this fanfic.
1. ice king's evil love plan

Helpful Information:

( ) =happened

[ ] =place and time

*= action

LOVE SQUARE-PART 1

by:john noel s. yabut (a.k.a adventurego125)

Disclaimer (a.k.a noel): hello *yawn*can I sleep for a moment, because this fanfiction I made is really long! (just my thoughts.I even made this like 24 hours! But, I have a cup of coffee beside me *relief* good coffee. Well, while things are good, I'll sleep in here with my Fav. Pillow and turn on the voice recorder then hear the fanfiction I made called "love square". and one more thing, this is my first fanfic so enjoy

[ice kingdom-4:00 pm]

Ice king: gunther! Ginther! Ganther!...where is everybody? Hhuuggh?

(ice king looks outside)

Finn: flame princess!

FP: what is it finn ?

(suddenly, they suprisingly bumping to each other, tumbling down at the grassy hill, and laughing to each other like sweet couples)

Ice king: *impress* a new princess. And she's better than princess bubblegum.

Disclaimer: oh no. here we go again.

Ice king: I will kidnap her! *evil laugh*….. WHAT! she's with finn! That lousy boy who always stand in my way! And he even punch nose off! How gonna get the princess when he was with her? *thinking*

Gunther: quack quack!

Ice king: that's right gunther! You're a genius! *evil laugh*

Gunther: quack?

Ice king: I shall make a love potion, then I'll find a girl that really suits for finn, then drink this love potion, if they do *evil laugh* all the girls in Ooo will fight finn's love and flame princess will be angry of finn and she will be mine! *evil laugh*

Disclaimer: that annoying ice king! He's a totally a dwerp! Or do I say simon petrikov the dwerp man in all Ooo. XD

[ice king secret senctum-5:00 pm]

Ice king: finish! but there's a side effect that if someone trying to drink this, will be 13 Yrs. Old. oh well. Now time to pick a lady… but who?

Gunther: quack!

Ice king: that's right gunther! Princess bubblegum! *evil laugh*

Gunther: quack!

(while ice king still busy,gunther accidently push the cabinet with full of love potions)

Ice king: gunther!

[meanwhile-6:05 pm]

Ice king: now! 1000 push-ups! Go!

(gunther is weakly tired. Suddenly gunther is really angry. So he leave the senctum)

Ice king: gunther! Come back here! Now what! Hugh? Ohh! *he spied two love potions and he gets it*well, still I have my evil plans! *evil laugh*

[candy kingdom-9:00 pm]

Ice king:ok…. Now where is she?

(suddenly, PB shows up)

PB: ice king!

Ice king: how do you find me here!

PB: duhh! Your in my room!

Ice king: oh… well, time to you to drink this!

PB: what drink?!

(ice king suprisingly drink the love potion to PB)

PB: what kind of flavor is that!

Ice king: penguins poop :P

(suddenly, PB began to be 13 years old and her eyes is turning to pinkish-red)

PB:what the! What's.. happen.. ning.

(PB began sleeping)Ice king: *evil laugh* it worked! Now! *check his list* the next girl is… queen of vampire named marceline! *evil laugh*

[marcy's house – marcy's closet – 10:00 pm]

Ice king: why do I even get here?

(he pulls out the memory amulet)

[flashback-outside of marcy's house-9:30 pm]

Ice king: according to my map,this is marcy's live. Hugh? What's that?

(suddenly, marcy is coming straight to her home. While walking, she was singing his new song.)

"I'm Marceline!""my family is like a straight line""When my dad is here,""he's my greatest fear""He break the line into broken line""I'm his son named marceline.""when my friends is here""named finn the human and jake the talking dog""They made me feel better.""and a winner x2"

Disclaimer: like the my song?

Marcy: yes and no.

Disclaimer: well, forget that. Back to the story.

Ice king: she's coming! Where I gonna hide?... I just gonna hide that rock!

*he hides behind the rock*

Ice king: wait! Where's the love potion!

*he spies the potion*

Ice king: There it is!

Marcy: who's there?

(suddenly she just found a potion)

Marcy: what's this?

*she picks up the potion*

Marcy: a love potion.

Ice king: oh no. what will I gonna do? *thinking* oh well.

*he run towards marcy then he got the potion and he hide at marcy's closet then he bump towards the wall*

(end of the video flashback)

Ice king: oh…now what to do what to do? Oh yeah! *he pulls out an empty perfume bottle. and he pour the love potion to the perfume bottle* I'm a genius! This will be a heck to how to get rid the vampire's bite. Oh! Here she comes!

Marcy: where are you lousy old man! Show yourself!

*he spray the "love perfume" to marcy*

Marcy: what's that smell?

(suddenly,marcy turns into 650 years old. Well, let's measure 650 to 14 . And her eyes turns into pinkish voilet)

Marcy: uhh? Why … I'm …feeling.. dizzzzzy.

(marcy began to sleep, then ice king fled until he reach at his kingdom)

Ice king: victory is mine! Now! Taste the love square finn! *evil laugh*

To be continued


	2. the beginning of the love contest

Love square – part 2

By: john noel

[Candy kingdom – 9:00 am]

PMB (A.K.A peppermint butler): Ms. Bonnibel x2, here's your sweet breakfast in the sweet morning. Ms. Bonnibel?

(He open the door and surprisingly he saw PB was lying at the floor. He drop the tray with full of candies, and he run towards PB.)

PMB: Ms. Bonnibel! Are you ok!? (worried peppermint)

(He shakes PB'S head suddenly, she was awake)

PB: uugghh? Where am i? (said PB in a low voice)

PMB: your room Ms. Bonnibel. What happen to you last night?

(PB stands up and she looking at the mirror. When she look, she recognize herself)

PB: what happen to my body! (shouted PB in surprise)

PMB: I don't know Ms. Bonnibel? but, you turn into 14 years old.

PB: what!

(suddenly, PB's eyes turn into blackish-red because of the effect of the love potion that ice king made.)

PMB: something wrong MS.-

PB: **I must to get Finn**!

(She runs out until she at the treehouse)

PMB: no Ms. Bonnibel! what happen to her?

[Marcy's house – 9:10 am]

Marcy: man, what happen me last night (said marcy with a dizzy head) maybe I'll get a tomato juice to get off this headache.

(She floats down to the ladder, goes the refrigerator, opens it, and gets the tomato juice.)

…

Noel: is it tomato juice good? (he gets a tomato juice and drinks it. Suddenly, he spit out the tomato juice.) what the! What kind of a juice is this! It's Even worse than that I drink the vegetable shake! *throws up*

…

[Back to the story]

(meanwhile, she looks herself at the reflection of the mirror, when she recognize herself, she surprise)

Marcy: **what the horseback!** **I turn into 400 years old!**

…**..**

Noel: 14 years old ok. I estimate Marcy's age. When I estimate, here's the chart that I convert Marcy's age.

|Real age| |estimated number| |human age|

100 yrs. Old 10 1 yrs. Old

150 yrs. Old 15 2 yrs. Old

200 yrs. Old 20 3 yrs. Old

250 yrs. Old 25 4 yrs. Old

300 yrs. Old 30 5 yrs. Old

350 yrs. Old 35 6 yrs. Old

Noel: so on, so forth until 14 to 20 yrs. Old like this,

700 yrs. Old 70 14 yrs. Old

1000 yrs. Old 100 20 years old

….

(suddenly, her eyes turn into grey because of the of the potion)

Marcy: I mu-must t-to get Finn!

(She grabs her hat and float away towards to the treehouse)

[Treehouse – 9:30 am]

Finn: Jake, what's for breakfast?

Jake: Meatloafs

Finn: Meatloafs ! Cool!

(Suddenly, there's someone knocking at the front door)

Jake: can you open the door finn.

Finn: fine

(He opens the door and he saw FP,PB, and Marcy argumenting each other)

Finn: PB ! marcy! What happen to your body?! (Shouted Finn with a pop eyes)

Them : turn into 14 years old!

Finn: ok x2. Calm down, why did you two change into 14 yrs. Old just like my age?

PB: don't know, Don't care. Finn, I have a word for you that you'll never forget in your entire life or in the whole galaxy.

Finn: wh-what is it th-then (said Finn nervously when she say that)

PB: do you remember that you said that you love me but I didn't love you back.

Finn: yeah (said Finn in a low voice)

PB: I love you 1000000%

Finn: o\\\\\\o th-thanks

Marcy: LOL, that's to corny

PB: can you make even better than that. (Said PB jealously)

Marcy: yeah, watch. Finn do you remember that you want to go to the movie night and and as your "friend"

Finn: yeah?

Marcy: NEXT TIME IF IT'S MOVIE NIGHT, I'LL BE YOUR GF

**FP: WHAT ! I'm his GF! Or I'll burn you two alive! **

**PB: no! his mine! Or you'll sent into the dungeon forever!**

**MARCY: His mine you idiots or I'll suck your blood off!**

(FInn is walking backwards toward Jake)

Finn: Jake, help me

Jake: why?

Finn: marcy and PB turn into 14 yrs. Old but, FP an them are fighting because of me.

Jake: what were they fighting for?

Finn: all of them are in love with me

Jake: WHAT!

Finn: help me jake. Homies help homies

Jake: ok

(Jake walks outside to talk to them)

Jake: **what's the matter with you three!**

Both: for Finn!

Jake:** if you want Finn to be yours, we shall have contest. If one survive, finn will be yours! Agree**

**(They nodded the agree)**

Jake: good, get ready because the contest will start 12'o clock in the afternoon.

(They leave to get ready)

…

Noel: Who will win Finn's love? FP? Marcy? Or PB? find out to my next fanfic soon.

Russel: **dude! There's a PSP vita at the shop! And it's 75 % off! Hurry! We only one hour!**

**Noel: really! Cool!**

**To be continued**


	3. introducing the girls

Love square – part 3

By: john noel s. yabut (a.k.a adventurego125)

[near at the ocean beach – 11:00 am]

Jake pops out of nowhere and steps on the stage they made

"citizens in Ooo! Today, three girls are fighting and challenging Finn's love! But, who would win?"

The crowds go wild and say " WWWWOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOO" And the others said "YAHOOOOO"

Jake stretch his head to Finn and whisper too each other

"Jake, are you sure this is a great idea for stop loving too much?"

"OF COURSE DUDE, what would anything go wrong?" said jake "you want FP to win right"

"hehehe (O\\\\\O) right …"

"just believe in me, I'll make an obsticles that possible at FP "

Suddenly, Finn was staring at Marcy and PB with a stupid face

"Finn? Finn? Finn why are you making stupid face?"

"tell me jake, why Marcy and PB turn into 14 years old and why those two are in love with me? My only love is FP."

Suddenly, a trumpet was playing loudly "TOOT TU RURUT X 10"

"I don't know but the the show is getting HOTTER AT THE BEACH!"

"jake stretch his normal-self and start to introduce with a microphone"

"now! Let's introduce the girls! BMO if you please."

BMO was getting his microphone "beep bo bap, I'll will now introduce the girls! … oh no!

*BMO shut down (XD)*

The audience said "boooooooooooo" with a thumbs down

….

Noel: boooooo! *I started to singing*

"BMO you sucks"

"like my wallet on my bucks"

"there's anything to cooler"

"like the at the front of the loser"

"think I'm gonna loose her"

"name is "cucumber""

*I bite a cucumber*

"this cucumber can get anything better!"

Noel: sorry to disturb, now back to the story

…

Jake screamed "don't worry citizens!" he lower down his voice "I'll introduce to you" said jake "this girl is hot you know, mean sexy hot! And she's a fire elemental lives at the fire kingdom.

Jake: Give up too… flame princess!

Name: flame princess

Nickname: FP

Age: 14

Powers: any kinds of powers (only made of fire)

Weakness: any various of liquid

"Next, this girl is a blood–sucking girl. Actually she's a red-sucking girl. Her voice is really beautiful! It's not her only voice. And her face is beautiful too. And her father rules the nightosphere named "hunson abadeer"

Jake: raise your hands high too… Marceline Abadeer!

Name: Marceline Abadeer (sometimes "MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN")

Nickname: marcy

Age: 450 (normal "14")

Formal age: 1000+

Powers: any various of vampire powers

Weakness: sunlight, garlics, and when sleeping a pointy object will hit at the heart

"And the last! But not least she's incredibly smart like a super computer! Not smart only, she have pretty body too!

Jake: give him a perfect smart cheer for… princess bonnibel bubblegum!

Name: princess bonnibel bubblegum

Nickname: PB or peebles

Age: 14

Formal age: 18 or 19

Powers: SCIENCE!

Weakness: IDK

"NOW LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

To be continued


End file.
